Gas lighters, whether or not of the disposable type, are generally equipped with a burner-valve member mounted to slide vertically in the valve body under the action of a lever for controlling the opening and closing of the valve member, with a gasket integral with the burner-valve member, with a valve body forming a valve member seat, with a pressure-regulating filter and with a support member for this filter fitted in the valve body. This burner-valve member is thus a tubular part which is quite long to ensure that it is correctly guided in the valve body.
Since the channel for the passage of gas has a relatively small diameter, this burner-valve member, which may be manufactured by cutting out or molding, creates fabrication problems owing to the difficulty in stripping it from the spindle serving as a core, from which results low productivity.